Behind Closed Doors, Inside Closed Minds
by TheOneShotGirl
Summary: A small look into the homes and minds of the teens, and an insight into what they would say to someone who could never repeat their words. On hold due to a crappy computor...


Hello thar. Um, so yeah. This is my thing. Basically, if I ever were to write another Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, unless I state otherwise this is how the characters lives will be. A lot of my ideas come from a fusion of Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! and Season Zero, so yes, Atem did have a total psycho period.

Also, you should probably know that PuppyShipping is my OTP, but pairings won't really be mentioned in this.

* * *

"So, how do you feel, Mr...

Jounochi Katsuya?"

"Happy, happy, happy. Happy as all Hell. Of course I am, how could I not be? I have great friends, friends willing to give me part time jobs when I'm out of cash, I have a sister who loves me, and a dad who's trying his hardest to stop drinking.

"Of course, the fact that he drinks in the first place is part of the problem. Sometimes he's just hungover, and I don't really mind too much. We tend to stay out of each others way in those instances. Other times he's sober, that's how I like him best. He acts like a typical single father; he worries too much and goes out of his way to embarrass me in front of my friends, but that's OK, 'cos at least we're acting like a normal family. Sometimes, though...sometimes he gets really mad, then he tends to lash out. I let him, – if I didn't he'd go out and start trouble, and we really can't afford a fine right now – and try to cover up my face. After all, I can't risk people seeing the bruises, can't risk Dad getting found out. He'd go nuts if I were taken away, and he _is _my father, faults aside. The worst, though, are the times when he's sober, and notices the marks. I'll lie to him, say that I got them from a fight at school, or I tripped over or something, and he'll give me a weak smile and tell me to be careful. Then, when he thinks I'm not there, he'll sink to the floor and cry.

"I hate seeing him like that. I hate knowing it's my fault. But what can I do? Hey, you sure this is confidential?

"Yeah, well, my sister, Shizuka, is the most adorable girl you'll ever see, I tell you she'll be beating off guys with a stick later on. I'll be there helping out. If any one were to take her away, I'd rather it be Honda – my first, best friend – and even then he'd have a whole bunch of tests to pass. My sister deserves the perfect boyfriend, nothing less. What? Over protective? What do you mean? I don't get it. Only thing is, she got taken away by Mum a long time ago. We see each other now, but not as much as I'd like, seeing as Mum thinks that I'm a bad influence. I wanna hate my old lady, for taking Shizuka away, for leaving me with a drunk (even if he _is _getting his life back together), for never bothering to contact me, but...I can't. Hell, if I had a son like me, I wouldn't want to go near him either.

"Like me? Well I'm...I dunno. There's a kid at school, Kaiba Seto. You know him, right? Yeah, him. Rich prick. He always starts on me, calls me 'Mutt', and 'Loser'. He calls me a mediocre duellist! Me! He says I'm an idiot, says I don't know anything. He constantly puts me down, he basically says that I'm nothing. I'm worth nothing. Less than nothing, 'cos nothing is still something, right? And according to him, I'm less than that. I really wanna put it down to him being a bastard, but I can't. In the end, I think it's probably the most honest thing anyone's ever said about me – to my face, at least. I guess I've gotta thank him for that. Well, it's gotta be true, right? I mean, why else would my own mother completely abandon me? Not that I care. I don't need a...a...stupid old hag like her nagging me all day long, anyway. I get enough of that from Anzu, at least _she _actually makes up for it by paying attention to me.

"I mean..._where does she get off? _I could have been _dead _for all she knew, and would she have even _cared? _No, of _course_ not, she's too busy shoving her _nose_ up her ass! Seriously, though, _would _she care? Would _anyone _care? Everyone else has friends all over the damn place, I doubt they'd miss _me! _Oh, yeah, I guess Kaiba'd be out of a verbal punching bag, but I'm sure he'd get over it. He'd probably piss on my grave and steal my deck – but that's only _if _they could be bothered to bury me, only _if _they remembered I was even _alive_ at one point. But why would they? If I knew someone like me, I'd try to forget 'em too. No-one wants to remember the shit-stain of society.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let myself out. D'ya want me to send in the next person? OK, got it. Yeah, sure. You too. See Ya, doc."


End file.
